


Forget Them (Sue x Carrie)

by the_apex_predator



Category: Carrie (2013)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_apex_predator/pseuds/the_apex_predator
Summary: Prom night ends up as a total disaster. But.. could Sue somehow help Carrie?
Relationships: Susan Snell/Carrie White
Kudos: 23





	Forget Them (Sue x Carrie)

Carrie couldn't believe it...

Tommy and her just won Prom Queen. This was.. honestly unbelievable. She stood stunned for a moment, before finally standing up. Her heart was pounding so loud as she walked up to the stage.

She tried so hard to bite back the huge grin on her face, but she couldn't help it. She's never smiled so much before, nor had she ever been this happy.

She stood upon the stage, simply just staring up at Tommy with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling.

Yet of course. Chris had to ruin that moment.

Sue's POV

Sue had given up her date to the prom, Tommy, so Carrie could have a night where she'd genuinely be happy.

Sue had a few regrets. The rumors and the fact that she missed her own Senior Prom.

But she was mostly happy about her choice. She was happy for Carrie!

But she did feel guilty that she told Tommy to take Carrie —

Ding.

Sue blinked a few times, broken from her thoughts. She grabbed her phone, glancing at the text. She inhaled sharply once she read over it.

09:56. Chris  
Your girl looks good. She won't for long.  
Write message...

Sue stumbled. What is Chris doing this time? Sue frantically looked around. Was Chris just messing with her..?

She had to be safe.. the blonde quickly rushed out of her house, her parents looking at her with questioning looks but didn't say anything anyways.

Sue didn't have time to get in her car and start it, so she simply just ran towards school, panting heavily once she finally made it.

Sue opened the back exit to the gym and she quickly rushed in just in time to see a bucket of blood spill over Carrie.

Carrie's eyes widen, looking at the blood that smeared all over her.

Her vision turned red. She looked at the audience, her eyes wide.

A familiar cry echoed the gym along with a chat. "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"

Carrie whipped her head to the side.

The video of her covered in period blood and her curled up in a corner, her classmates throwing tampons and pads at her.

Carrie's breathing got heavy, her mind seemed foggy. Who did this? Why did everyone hate her?

Carrie whimpered then plugged her ears. That traumatic experience playing over and over again in her mind.

Suddenly.. her fear and her embarrassment replaced with rage. Why.

Why would whoever do that!? This was her one chance to be happy!

She shut her eyes tightly and the power went off, earning gasps and murmurs from the crowd.

"Carrie?"

Carrie whipped her head to the left and saw a worried looking Sue, she for some reason, could see in the dark.

Sue had a panicked look on her face, she frantically looked around. "Carrie? Are you ok?"

"No." Carrie faintly whispers yet it couldn't be heard over the concerned mumbling of the crowd.

Sue stepped forward, Carrie stepped back. "Go away Sue!" She yelled.

Everyone got quiet.

The sprinklers went off causing everyone to panic and frantically run around.

Carrie clenches her fists and all the exits to the gym closed. Her breathing was heavy, and she was staring at Sue with an insane look on her face.

"Carrie where are you? I'll comfort you!"

Carrie stared at Sue. She didn't know this was her doing. Sue didn't know that Carrie was causing all of this with her telekinesis. Did Sue think Carrie was actually in trouble.. and she wanted to comfort her?

Suddenly Carrie bursts into tears, collapsing onto the floor, Sue slowly walked toward her then grabbed her hands.

Carrie pulled back. "I'm covered in blood." She mumbled.

"I don't care." Sue grabbed her hands again. "Do you know what's going on..?"

Carrie nodded, pretty sure Sue wouldn't see her.. yet she did.

"What is it, then? I want it to stop." Sue says, panic evident in her voice.

Carrie looked at Sue. Her rage was.. gone. Sue looked worried and she couldn't help but feel guilty, she was scaring Sue. "It's me." She whispered, then fluttered her eyes shut.

The lights turned back on, and the sprinklers shut off.

Sue stares at Carrie. "I'm so sorry." She mumbles. "I didn't get here soon enough, I was going to stop Chris a-and I should've took my car and I would've made it before she poured the pigs blood on you—"

"—You... you tried to help me?" Carrie whispered, slight happiness sparkled her gaze, she was biting back a smile.

"Yeah.." Sue trailed off. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time."

"No, no it's fine." Carrie quickly said. "I—I'm so happy you tried helping me." She whispered. "It means so much to me."

Sue smiled faintly at Carrie. "Here. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Carrie tilted her head. "Where?"

"You can here, or you can at my house." Sue slowly said.

Carrie nodded. "Your house." She said. Taking showers at school was a pretty scary thought after.. what happened.

"Ok." Sue felt heat rise into her cheeks for some reason.

Sue stood up, then held her hand out for Carrie. She hesitantly grabbed Sue's hand. She then helped her up. Sue glared at the crowd staring at them, mumbling.

The murmuring quieted down, luckily.

A small whimper escaped Carrie's lips as Sue led her out of the school and to her house.

Sue opened the door, then Carrie slowly walked in. Her eyes widening.

Everything looked so pretty. Carrie's mouth opened, looking around the house.

Sue smiled at Carrie. Even though she was smeared in pigs blood, she still looked adorable. "You can wear my clothes. They may be a bit big on you, though."

Carrie looked over at Sue. "No, I can wear my own clothes."

Sue shook her head, she looked determined. "Nuh-uh. The only clothes you have over here is that dress." She sighed. "You know. Your dress looked very pretty, I loved it. Where'd you get it?"

"I—I made it." Carrie mumbled.

"Really!?" Sue was slightly shocked. Carrie made that?

Carrie faintly nods, shuffling her feet.

"I love it." Sue smiles sweetly at Carrie. "Anyways.. I'll go get you clothes."

She walked off to her room with Carrie still looking around her house. She was honestly surprised a house could look this nice.

Sue walked back into the living room, snapping Carrie back to reality.

Sue was holding fluffy light pink pyjamas, they looked so soft... Carrie wanted to feel them. "I'll show you the bathroom."

Sue led Carrie to the bathroom then set the pyjamas on a bar. She then looked over at Carrie. "Again, I'm so sorry about this." She breathed. "I hope you're ok now, Carrie."

Carrie lightly nods, looking at Sue shyly. "I am."

Sue sighs, then looks at Carrie one last time before shutting the door.

Carrie walks out of the bathroom, rubbing the sleeves of her pyjamas. They were so soft..

Sue quietly giggled at her. "You're adorable."

Carrie's face flushes bright red at Sue's comment. "T-thank you.."

Sue smiled at her. She looked adorable when she was flustered.. "You can sleep in my bed."

"W-what?" Carrie blushed even more. "W-w-where will you sleep?"

"The floor." Sue said, shrugging.

"N-no. I can. I owe you." Carrie murmured.

Sue shakes her head. "Carrie. You're the guest. Now please. Please sleep on the bed?"

Carrie narrowed her eyes then frantically shook her head, still feeling the sleeves of her pyjamas.

Sue sighed then ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Are neither of us are giving up?" A small smile played at her lips.

"No." Carrie burst into a grin.

Sue giggled, then playfully rolled her eyes. "We both could." She shrugged, acting as if she didn't care.. yet she really wanted Carrie to agree to this.

Carrie blushed even more if possible, she started playing with her fingers. "I-I.. u-h.."

"It's fine if you aren't comfortable with that." Sue crosses her legs, biting her lip.

"N-no I'm fine with t-that." Carrie slowly started smiling again.

"Great." Sue couldn't help but smile as well. She then walked to her bed, and got under the covers.

Carrie looked over at Sue, she was still surprised that she wasn't making fun of her, pushing her away, or pranking her.. wait.. was this a prank?

Carrie let out a shaky breath. She couldn't think that. Sue cared about her, right?

Carrie finally got into bed with Sue, she was once again shocked. This bed was way more comfortable then hers.. it was softer and not as creaky and stiff.

"Are you ok, Carrie?" Sue asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah just... it's dumb." Carrie mutters.

"You can tell me." Sue grabs Carrie's hand.

Carrie blushes again. She then released a breath. "Why are you even caring for me?" Her voice sounded broken. And it hurt Sue to even hear it.

"I know it's hard to believe but I do care about you, Carrie." Sue comfortingly says. "..Chris and her stupid followers don't know what they're missing out on. You seem like a very sweet girl."

Tears welled up in Carrie's eyes, she then clinger onto Sue.

Sue was shocked at this, but slowly relaxed and held onto Carrie tightly. "Forget them. They're not worth it."

"That's kind of hard to do.. but I'll try." Carrie let out a small smile.

"I'll make sure they won't bother you anymore.. for the next two days of school." Sue playfully smiled at Carrie.

Carrie did look a bit panicked for some reason, she hated school.. a lot. But she did like seeing Sue and she felt oddly attached to her after tonight. "We'll still talk, right?" She whispered.

"Of course." Sue felt bad that Carrie would think that they wouldn't talk anymore..

"Ok.." Carrie breathes then nuzzles into Sue's chest.

Sue started running her fingers through Carrie's hair. "I'll make sure no one hurts you anymore, ok?"

Carrie faintly nods. "I'll protect you too."

Sue couldn't help but quietly giggle, then hold Carrie closer.


End file.
